Nómada
by Demonocracy
Summary: Junto a ella los problemas no existían, ella era su refugio y su futuro. Ella lo era todo para él. Por sentirse como ella lo hacía sentir, una y mil gargantas ardientes valían la pena el ser sufridas.


**Twilight no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Nómada.**

Corrió.

Más sin embargo los kilómetros recorridos parecían insuficientes, sus piernas no eran tan rápidas como él deseaba que fueran, las sombras de los sauces que él dejaba atrás no eran lo suficientemente atemorizantes.

Lo atemorizante era lo que rondaba por su mente.

_Sangre_, él quería sangre. Sangre.

Nunca lo había imaginado, lo difícil que sería renunciar a su dieta de sangre humana. El dejar atrás los viejos hábitos de ir detrás de un cuello o dos cuando se sentía sediento.

No había creído que sería fácil, claro que no, pero de cualquier manera lo había menospreciado.

Todos los demás _amigos_ de los Cullen lo hacían, en algún momento de su existencia había creído que fanfarroneaban, que dejar la sangre humana era pan comido y que ellos disfrutaban y se regodeaban del ser diferentes llamándose a sí mismos _"vegetarianos"._

Pero viéndolo desde esta nueva perspectiva… _Jo-der_. Carlisle Cullen era un maldito santo si a él se lo preguntaban.

Se detuvo, por fin, recargando su mano contra un árbol y tomando aire con fuerza, el aire en medio de un bosque nevado en Alaska… era tan puro como el cielo.

Y él se sentía en el infierno.

Golpeó el árbol con su puño cerrado y este crujió audiblemente, se tomó unos segundos para maldecir en voz baja antes de _sentirlo._

Sangre, no la que él deseaba pero si la que necesitaba beber.

Su garganta ardía, como si alguien tremendamente malvado se esforzara en rasguñar dentro de ella con unas uñas duras y afiladas así que se apresuró en dirección a su presa.

Lo observó un segundo antes de saltar sobre él, no se sentía con ánimos de jugar, así que simplemente se encaramó sobre el lomo del enorme oso negro y lo empujó hacia el suelo, el oso gruñó por algunos segundos y arañó inútilmente la nieve y el musgo bajo sus cuerpos.

Encajó sus dientes en la piel del oso y bebió, sintiendo como algo de la sed dentro de él cesaba. Lo único bueno de cazar osos es que regularmente tenían más sangre que un humano.

Eso lograba contentarlo por un tiempo.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó una suave y melódica voz detrás de él.

Casi se sintió sorprendido de que Kate lo hubiera seguido hasta ahí, _casi._

― ¿Te sientes mejor tú? No asesiné a nadie. Nadie que camine en dos piernas, al menos ―masculló con sarcasmo lanzando el cuerpo drenado del oso al suelo y sin girarse a verla.

―No pensé que fueras a asesinar a nadie. Discúlpame, no creí que desearas estar solo y como acostumbrábamos escaparnos de los demás por las tardes… lamento molestarte.

Garrett se giró a tiempo de observar su espalda y su rubio cabello recogido en una coleta alejándose.

Limpió los restos de sangre que el ataque había dejado en su boca y corrió tras ella.

―Kate…

―No, Garrett, lo comprendo. A veces también anhelo estar sola.

―Tu adoras estar con tu familia ―le recordó.

― ¡Y justo ahora deseo estar sola!

Él se detuvo mientras ella caminaba algunos pasos más, enfadada.

―Bien―susurró.

Y Kate se detuvo, se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Eres… terrible! ¡Terrible! ¡Terrible! ―le gruñó, golpeándole el hombro con el puño. Garrett enarcó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que Kate no quería hacerle daño realmente.

Si fuera así, él se encontraría ahora mismo a metros de distancia desparramado en el suelo y restos de electricidad corriendo por su adolorido cuerpo.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de dar un paso hacia ella.

― ¿Por qué crees que tengo tan poca fé en ti? ―preguntó Kate, con un mohín en los labios.

―Porque hace milenios que nadie tiene fe en mí ―susurró él.

Ella lo miró, perdiéndose un segundo en su mirada mezclada entre el ámbar y el escarlata.

―Yo confió en ti.

Se sintió conmovido, Kate era tan dulce e impulsiva, tan perfecta. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y lo acunó con cariño.

―Katrina, ni siquiera yo mismo confió en mi ―murmuró, acercándola a su cuerpo lentamente.

―Es porque eres un tonto.

Kate cerró el espacio entre ambos y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, enterrando su barbilla en su pecho y mirándolo desde ahí.

―Sabes que puedes contármelo todo, ¿cierto? ―susurró ella.

Garrett soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras cerraba los ojos.

―Es solo… no creí que sería tan difícil. La verdad es que nunca creí realmente que esto fuera posible, es decir, ¿Por qué rayos no ir ahí y beber de unos cuantos humanos? Eso es lo más divertido de todo esto de ser un vampiro, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Kate entreabrió los labios para murmurar una respuesta pero Garrett lo impidió cerrándolos con su dedo índice mientras le indicaba silencio con la mirada.

―Y lo más aterrador es pensar en Carlisle, ese hombre nació incluso antes que mi bisabuelo y dejó la sangre humana desde nadie-sabe-cuándo. Me pregunto cómo es que aun no se vuelve loco.

La observó sonreír abiertamente mientras retrocedía algunos pasos de él.

―Pues, algunas personas contamos con un maravilloso regalo llamado: "autocontrol".

Él gruñó y trato de atraparla pero Kate se escabulló algunos metros más de un salto.

―No creo soportarlo ―confesó, dejando los juegos de lado.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos dorados, tan dorados y cálidos como la miel, tan intensos.

―No tienes porque hacerlo ―le recordó, Garrett soltó un gruñido y de pronto estuvo frente a ella mirándola con todo el amor que sentía.

―Kate Denali, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿Crees que me iré a la primera oportunidad? ¿Realmente crees que me perdería de toda la experiencia?

La confundida súcubo esperó, insegura de que hacer. Garrett aprovechó su confusión para plantar un largo beso en sus labios sonrosados.

Junto a ella los problemas no existían, ella era su refugio y su futuro. Ella lo era todo para él.

Por sentirse como ella lo hacía sentir, una y mil gargantas ardientes valían la pena el ser sufridas.

Él daría todo porque ella le sonriera al menos una vez, iluminando así su existencia.

―Yo era un nómada, era alguien sin hogar ni destino hasta que te encontré, Katrina. ¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente? ―sonrió él.

Una enorme sonrisa ensanchó los labios femeninos mientras ella saltaba sobre Garrett, enredando las piernas entorno a su cintura y cerrando los puños sobre su chaqueta de cuero.

―Mas te vale que no lo hagas ―le advirtió besándolo de nuevo.

«Por supuesto que no lo haré» pensó Garrett, rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola contra sí y deseando ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar con ella para siempre.


End file.
